


Points of Authority

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Multi, Post-War, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happen to those that oppose the Dark Lord. But he always rewards his servants well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> There is a translation into Chinese available [here!](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4066597627)

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in  
The awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
"Points of Authority" by Linkin Park

 

One - Waking

It had been two weeks now since the Gifting. Draco Malfoy had never truly expected to receive a gift, though the Dark Lord had always promised his minions that he would. He had assumed his father's place by the Dark Lord's side, always knowing exactly what would happen should he fail as badly as his father had. The sight of his father's eviscerated corpse being picked apart by ravens had been lesson enough. He had been a good little Death Eater, followed every command and hid every body as he should. He let Aunt Bellatrix run her fingers down his impassive face for Voldemort's amusement. He had never let his emotions show, knowing full well that they were a weakness. Most Death Eaters hated Aunt Bellatrix's ministrations, and couldn't hide it well enough. Draco had managed not to show anything, had managed to hide everything away. It wouldn't do to have a weakness, it wouldn't do to have feelings. Feelings led to wanting, and wanting led to nothing but trouble.

Draco wished he was there when Voldemort killed Harry Potter. Everyone had thought that Dumbledore was right, that the boy had powers that would save the side of Light. If Harry had some kind of power, he obviously hadn't been trained well enough. Both went into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Only Voldemort came back alive, bearing Harry Potter's severed head aloft.

The Death Eaters had begun killing in earnest then, as the morale of the Light was disrupted. The Order of the Phoenix members were slaughtered with painful hexes. Their bodies remained strewn around the battlefield, bearing silent testimony to their heinous crime of Blood Treason. The victims' families were rounded up and taken to Hogwarts. The students and people in hiding had long since been sieged. It didn't matter if many of them had no interest in the war, if some of them had never taken a side. They were rounded up as well, and everyone was placed in the Great Hall. The most important Death Eaters took the place of the professors on the dais, with Voldemort at the very center. He looked out at the huddled children and the defiant adults. He could almost smell the fear in the room, the rank and acrid scent of defeat. He smiled, a caricature of human smiles, and spread his hands wide in a gesture Dumbledore had made thousands of times before.

"Your hero is dead, and I am victorious. I am the new Master of the Wizarding World, I am your Minister of Magic and Headmaster." The Death Eaters of lesser rank patrolled the crowd, occasionally prodding the recalcitrant back into line. Most of the crowd didn't even try to speak at this point. "I will recite a few of the names of the Blood Traitors, that you may know the penalty for this crime."

Familiar names rang through the hall. Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall. Filius Flitwick. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mundingus Fletcher. Nymphadora Tonks. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Fred Weasley. George Weasley. Percy Weasley. Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Parvati Patil. Padma Patil. Seamus Finnigan. Jordan Lee. Earnie McMillan. Hannah Abbott. Cho Chang. Luna Lovegood.

"My loyal servants may take... _prizes_ if they so choose," Voldemort continued blithely. He gestured to his higher rank Death Eaters on the dias. "Remove your masks and choose your prize from amongst the conquered."

Draco had looked amongst the crowd. There were few Slytherins or Ravenclaws; most knew where their loyalties lay. Hermione Granger was there, tucked in with the upper year Ravenclaws. She had her frightened eyes fixed on Voldemort, didn't notice the masks being removed. Draco supposed she had been in the library, acting as the source for the early advances the Light had made. Killing her family publicly had put a stop to that.

A bright flash of red had caught Draco's eye as he scanned the crowd. He had thought all the Weasley blood traitors had been caught. But no, the girl Weasley was there. The elder two boys were being hunted, and he knew that there was a special punishment in store for them. Draco had offered up the idea, and Voldemort had been particularly pleased. As a reward, Draco had been elevated to High Commander of the primary attack forces.

Without realizing it, Draco had pointed to the girl Weasley. He didn't even remember her name, but he remembered that she had brown eyes and a gift for hexes. "Her."

And now it was two weeks later, and she was still here. She didn't move very often from the places he put her, though somehow her hands were always bitten. Draco wasn't around for that; he had things to do. As the Associate Minister of Magic, Draco was left with the bulk of the work restructuring the Wizarding World of England. Voldemort might have been Minister of Magic, but he was too busy perfecting his corporeal body. Snape and Wormtail were researching the spells and potions necessary, using various parts of Harry Potter's preserved body as main ingredients. It was long and tedious work, but soon would be finished. With the groundwork laid, Draco would soon have time to rest. And contemplate his Gift.

She didn't move. She didn't talk. She seemed half dead though her chest rose and fell at regular intervals. She hardly even blinked. It was disconcerting to see those brown eyes look so empty. He preferred them snapping fire.

It didn't make any sense. The Anaesthesio spell he had placed on her for the Bonding Ceremony had long since worn off. She shouldn't have been so numb. She should have been able to move around and _react._ It was almost as if she didn't know what was happening around her, as if she was locked tightly within herself. Her Mudblood friend hadn't done so, hadn't taken her fate lying down or passively.

Hermione Granger, for all her faults, had been crafty. Marcus Flint had taken her as his Gift, had beaten her black and blue for the public Bonding Ceremony. He had brought her to his quarters for a private ceremony, but neither had left them alive. Draco had been the one to view the bodies and write the report. It had been pretty clear what had happened. After Marcus had bound her in chains, he had raped her. She waited until he finished and strangled him with the chains around her wrists. Just to be completely sure he was dead, she had taken his wand and transformed the edge into a blade. She slit his throat deeply enough to expose bone, then went to the bathroom. She drew a scalding hot bath, then slit her wrists. She had bled to death long before anyone realized anything was wrong.

Draco almost respected her for her endurance.

For some reason, he didn't tell Ginny. He fed her and bathed her, he touched her and moved her limbs. He had whispered "Granger got away," but it had not evoked a response. She remained still and quiet.

He refused to feel guilty, damn it all. He had saved her life. If he hadn't taken her as a Gift, she would have been killed as soon as she was found out. He had been kind, dammit. She didn't feel anything but pressure during the ceremony. It had been more than she had deserved, being a Muggle-loving traitor.

Draco touched Ginny's hands, seeing the bite marks. They had started last week, while he was away on Ministry business. The house elves hadn't been able to explain why her hands suddenly had bite marks on them. He healed them, as he always did. He skimmed his fingers across her chest, circling the peaked nipples. Her body responded, at least. Draco leaned down, took a nipple between his lips and suckled gently. He stroked her skin, covering the bite marks on her hands. It looked as though she had shoved her fingers into her mouth and bitten down hard. He couldn't imagine why she would do such a thing. His fingers traced the curve of her wrist and then trailed upward, toward her elbow. They jumped across to her torso then moved down her belly. He felt her skin shrink away from his touch in reflex, then settle back into place beneath his fingers. She was so still and her fingers were so cold; between her legs, she would still be warm. She always was.

It was once said in the Slytherin common room that he could have any girl he wanted pant for his touch.

Any girl but this one. This one didn't move.

Perhaps the public bonding ceremony had broken her mind. After hearing of her family's near obliteration, it couldn't have helped to be dragged to the front of the Great Hall and proclaimed to be the gift to Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't been completely aware of singling her out, but Voldemort had stared at him in shock. "She's a Muggle-lover's spawn."

"But she's pureblood," Draco had said calmly, coldly. "She hasn't spread her favors so widely as others. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still a virgin. And besides, my Lord, she was the one my father had given your diary to."

Voldemort had smiled softly. "Ah. So there is potential in her yet."

"It could be. And besides, should she become my bride, think of the blow it would cause any of the surviving supporters to the Order."

Voldemort had turned to face Draco then, his eyes large and probing. "Your bride?"

"The Malfoy line must continue. You need supporters into the next generation."

He had pursed his lips in thought. "The Malfoy line has grown weak, has it not? Your father was a single child, and so are you. Their Muggle-loving line _is_ still pure, and had been blessed with too many lives for us to take." Voldemort nodded once, sharply. "Yes, I agree, young Malfoy. You are wiser than your years would indicate. Our ranks will be filled with children that believe in our cause, that would keep our blood pure."

Ginny had struggled as two Death Eaters still in masks dragged her from the crowd. She had stared at Draco Malfoy, lip curled in distaste. "I'll never submit to you, Malfoy."

He had touched his forehead to the top of hers. "But you will, Weasley. You have no choice. _Anaesthesio,"_ he had added, forcefully. He saw Ginny's wide eyes, the question in her gaze. What had he done?

Bellatrix had laughed as Ginny was brought to the hastily made stone altar. "My little boy is growing up." She touched the side of Draco's face with surprising gentleness. "So smart, so grown up. Your dear mother would cry if she were here to see it."

Draco had merely nodded. Any tears he had shed over Narcissa's death had been done in private at the family crypt. "She would know I'm doing my duty properly." Draco watched impassively as someone bent Ginny over the stone altar, pressing her face down. It must have been uncomfortable. The masked third Death Eater yanked Ginny's panties down, then shoved a rather large butt plug up into her anus. Ginny let out a screech, though Draco could tell it was due to the humiliation of it rather than pain. The Anaesthesio spell had already taken effect; her eyes were slightly glazed.

Bellatrix watched as the two Death Eaters struggled with Ginny, trying to place her atop the altar. "Oh bother, must I do everything myself?" she groused. Walking over to the struggling girl, Bellatrix had struck her once across the face. Ginny's head snapped back, into the stone, then jerked forward again. The girl was stunned. "Now you shackle her, idiots."

Draco looked at the small jar in Bellatrix's hands. "What's that?"

"For the ceremony, of course. It _is_ going to be a proper binding ceremony."

"Did you know I would do this?"

"I've always kept it with me. Our Lord would have given it to you with instructions for your wedding night if I was killed."

Draco nodded at Bellatrix's matter of fact tone. "Thank you for the thoughtfulness."

Bellatrix was eyeing the chains that connected the shackles to the stone. "They're too loose. She'll be able to struggle, still. Hold this a moment." She tightened the chains that connected the wrist shackles to the altar, pulling them tighter through the metal loop. She murmured a spell that anchored them back into place, then tightened the ankle chains. Ginny was now chained tightly to the stone altar, spreadeagled. Draco hadn't really noticed before, but Ginny was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform, even though she had long since graduated. She must have been sent to the castle to hide.

Draco watched as Bellatrix ripped open Ginny's blouse and hiked up the skirt. She took a knife from her belt and cut open Ginny's bra. Bellatrix pushed all of the cloth away and rolled the skirt into the waistband. She held her hand out behind her for the jar, and Draco handed it over quickly. He watched as Bellatrix scooped up a large amount of the clear gel and began to massage it into Ginny's breasts. She was unnecessarily rough about it, pinching the girl's nipples cruelly and laughing at the whimpers. The gel was next spread between the breasts and down into the belly. Bellatrix next took a generous dollop and pushed it between Ginny's legs, working it deep into her tight cunt.

She turned and grinned at Draco, two fingers thrust up deep into Ginny. "She's a virgin, Draco. You're the first in her bed. This will be a proper joining after all. _Toujours pur."_

Draco nodded because it was expected of him, and waited. When Bellatrix was satisfied, she withdrew her fingers. Some of the clear gel remained, though there was a faint tinge of pink there. "Now you suck this," Bellatrix said. "Take every bit of it."

Eyebrow lifted, Draco approached his aunt. "Oh?"

"Part of the ritual. I drew blood, you have to taste it."

He shrugged negligently, feeling Ginny's eyes on him. He took his aunt's fingers into his mouth. The gel was still rather cold, and he couldn't taste anything. He kept his eyes on Bellatrix's face as his tongue traveled the length of her fingers. Bellatrix's eyes were dilated, her lips parted and her breath halting. Draco had always known that pain was an aphrodisiac to his aunt, but it was always startling to see it in action. He could feel his own cock harden as he pulled back. Bellatrix's fingers left his mouth with a soft sucking sound. "There's an aphrodisiac in that gel, isn't there?"

"But of course," she sneered. "We have to make sure you perform your duty."

He nodded and dropped his robes. He was naked beneath them, and Bellatrix eyed him with approval. "I'm ready."

"Oh yes you are," Bellatrix crooned. She watched as he climbed the short steps to the top of the altar, and smiled as Draco settled himself between Ginny's spread legs. She laughed as Draco had pushed into the girl, tearing the hymen.

Ginny had cried out, tears forming. It didn't hurt, but there was so much pressure from so many places. She kept her eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn't have to see Draco's triumphant face, but a particularly forceful thrust made her gasp. Her eyes flew open. He didn't look triumphant at all. He looked so impassive, as if raping her didn't matter. If anything, it made her feel so much worse, so much more worthless.

Draco kept his eyes on Ginny's face, ignoring Bellatrix's cackles and the fact that everyone was watching. He thrust deeply into Ginny, as hard as he could, as fast as he could. She was so tight, squeezing and clenching down around him. She felt like a warm velvet fist around his cock, tight and perfect for him. He could see her move as he thrust into her, slamming into her body. She would probably get a headache, since the back of her head hit the raised stone lip of the altar top with every thrust. Draco tried to ignore the feeling of her, tried to make this last that much longer. Everyone was watching, everyone would know if he finished early, if he hadn't hurt her enough. Everyone would know, and everyone would question. He couldn't give them doubt, he couldn't be easy on her.

He would rather have started with his fingers, stretched her, readied her for him. He would rather have made her an ally. If he was to spend the rest of his life with her, it would have to be at least bearable.

Draco grit his teeth together and thrust even harder. The thoughts were traitorous; this was the way it was to be done. His fingers tightened around her breasts. They would have been painful if not for the Anaesthesio spell, like clamps. He squeezed hard, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off his climax for long. He had to do this right, inflict enough pain, make her moan and scream. But Merlin, the way she writhed to try and lessen the impact only brought him closer to the edge. She tightened her already tight cunt, she twisted and pushed her breasts even further into his hands. He had never known she had such a lush body, and now he knew he had made the right choice. No one else should touch the bounty of her body, no one else should realize how incredible she felt.

He had stilled after spilling his seed into her depths. Her eyes were shut tight again, and remained that way after he pulled out of her. He had let Bellatrix place his robes over his shoulders, covering his nakedness. "You were magnificent," she had whispered into his ears.

"Thank you," he had murmured, feeling numb.

"Fuck her like that every night, and she'll have your Heir within the month."

He had cast a powerful contraception charm on Ginny as soon as he brought her back to Malfoy Manor. He was too busy to make sure she was adapting well, too busy to do more than worry over her catatonia. Though the Anaesthesio spell had long since worn off, her lethargy had not. He had been disconcerted by that, though Bellatrix had laughed. "The little slut liked it, she liked it all tied up and plugged up every which way. Let me give you some toys, Draco, she seems the type to like them."

Draco couldn't remember what he had said to make Bellatrix go away, but she had finally laughed and declared him more of a Black than a Malfoy. Whatever that meant.

She had lain in bed ever since. When the bite marks began, Draco had thought that perhaps she was finally waking from her stupor, that she would do more than come in his hands every night. But she remained silent and still, mocking him with her stubborn muteness, her eyes hollow and haunting. Draco had thought news of Granger would help, but she had remained silent. Her eyes, however, had gotten a slight shimmer.

Tonight, Draco almost felt like celebrating. Two weeks of nonstop work, and he was close to being able to relax. Most of the previous power structure had remained in place; it was merely loyalty testing that had taken up most of his time. But the petty paper pushers never really cared who was in charge as long as they remained employed. Ginny might be silent, might not care about his little victories, but he could still celebrate with her body.

Draco slipped his hand inside her panties, his tongue still laving her nipple. She was always warm between her soft thighs, and tonight was no exception.

But she was wet, as if someone had just fucked her and left her there.

Draco stilled and pulled his mouth away. Her eyes were staring vacantly ahead. "What happened here?" he asked, voice cold. He didn't expect an answer, not really, but had hoped for some reaction from her. He thrust his fingers roughly inside of her, angry. "What did you do, Ginny? Who fucked you? Who was here?" It was as if he were caught in a nightmare where no one would listen and no one would tell him what he needed to know. Ginny was _his,_ damn it all, and the house elves were supposed to protect her, supposed to keep her safe while he was at the Ministry offices. She was all sticky inside her cunt, but it felt more like spent come than a woman's desire.

Draco fucked her with his fingers, hard and fast and angry. Couldn't she feel him? Didn't she know how important she was? He leaned down, could feel her pulse quicken beneath his lips, and felt oddly gratified. She responded to his touch. She always responded to his touch. Any girl he wanted, they used to say, he could have any girl he wanted come in his hands.

"Talk to me," he hissed against her skin. She was locked tightly inside her body, her warm body, the body someone had violated. Draco pushed the pillows away with his hand so that she fell fully onto her back. "Tell me what happened, tell me why."

He pressed his lips to her slack ones, his tongue tracing them. They tasted of cherries from the light gloss he had placed there that morning. She hadn't been kissed then. Whoever had fucked her hadn't kissed her, hadn't tried to claim anything else. It was bad enough already. His tongue touched her teeth gently, and they parted for him. He tasted her tongue, stroked it, willed it to move against his. It did, slightly, twitching as if startled, as if he didn't try to coax a response from her every night, as if he didn't touch or kiss her.

The first night, she had arched her back into his touch when she came. She had tasted like honey, warm and sticky over his tongue. Her skin had been fever warm, her breasts full and round under his hands. There had been a soft mewling sound in the back of her throat as she came, the sound making his cock twitch. He had buried himself to the hilt in her wet heat, and her body had clenched around him. He had sucked on her breasts, rolling his tongue around the nipple. Mewling noises, soft keening sounds, the wet sounds of his mouth over her breast. The sounds were magnified in the dark, her skin was soft and velvety beneath his hands. She was soft and sweet all over, her body clenched around his.

He thought he knew on some level why she reacted this way. It was comforting in the darkness, when the touch was light and the kiss was mild. He knew her eyes followed him in the dark. He always saw the flash in the candlelight, her eyes tracking him around the bedroom, her hair spread across the silken pillow. She noticed how he moved, like he was so comfortable in his own skin. She noticed how he looked at her, like he was afraid she was going to vanish but relieved that she hadn't. She noticed everything, filing it away, taking notes, making comparisons and weighing the evidence. It was safer that way.

Draco pulled back from her mouth, licking her lips and then moving down to her jawline. He watched her begin to writhe beneath his hands. He cradled her hips with his other hand, steadying her as she bucked against him. The mewling sounds started, soft and muffled, her head turning to the side. She was half pressed against the pillows, but the sound escaped. And suddenly, without warning, a hand flew to her mouth. Her teeth closed around her fingers, muffling the sounds she was making.

The rage was building within Draco, and his hands stopped abruptly. One week now.

"Tell me his name."

There were low sounds in the back of her throat, something odd and pleading in the tone of them. She had never come this close to speaking before.

"No. You won't come until you tell me his name."

The sounds continued, and she twisted beneath him. Her hand came away from her mouth to grasp at the silk sheets. Her hair was bright and bloody red against the deep emerald green, her skin so pale. "Give me his name," Draco wheedled. He touched a peaked nipple with a fingertip, drawing a gasp of startled pleasure. Her cunt was pressed up against his thigh, and he could feel her wetness drip to his skin. He knew she was close and desperate. He knew this was the best time for her to talk, to tell him what he needed to know. He had never come this close with her before, she had never spoken since the bonding ceremony.

"Tell me," he demanded, voice hardening with impatience.

Ginny began to cry, wet heaving sobs. Her body shook, and her head began to shake. Not in an obstinate manner, but as if she didn't know how to speak anymore.

Draco leaned down, settling himself between her spread legs. "I need to know what happened, Ginny. Talk to me."

Those odd choking sounds were the only answer he got. He would have to hope that she was trying to tell him, she was trying to be honest and loyal. Draco held her head still and looked into her frightened eyes. "Are you trying to tell me?" She nodded desperately, making those mewling sounds. "I'll accept that," he said, voice dropping.

He bent his head down to kiss her again. His tongue fluttered over her bottom teeth, almost like knocking on the door before entering. The light touch of the tip of her tongue on his was all the permission he needed, and he leaned into her, slanting his mouth over hers to allow his tongue free access into the most hidden corners of her mouth. She fought him with her tongue, trying desperately to stray him from his exploration by wrapping her tongue around his consistently and holding on tight, just as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tightly against her. It was the most she had moved of her own volition in two weeks.

Some part of him was rejoicing.

He used to dream of this, that she would come awake under his kiss, his own kind of Sleeping Beauty. He used to hope she would wake. But in the morning, there was no waking and no more dreaming. He was the only truly conscious one in the bed, and it had always left him cold inside. Her eyes, once open, had always stared upward, had traced lines into the ceiling. He had tried to kiss her awake every morning, tried to make her scream his name, tried to make her wet with wanting enough so that she would beg him to continue. But she had never spoken, had never turned her eyes to his. He knew she was coming awake now, she was coming back to life beneath his hands.

Draco thrust into her, feeling her clench around his cock. Merlin, she felt so good. He broke the kiss to gasp for air. She was so tight, so wet. He was sliding inside of her, out of her, back inside. He couldn't get enough of her, he was breathing in the honeyed scent of her, trying to absorb her, consume her. He needed her, like air, moving in and out, soft and sinuous, velvet and silk beneath his hands. It was so easy to make her come, to come inside of her, to explode, to fuck her until he thought he'd die. The friction against her clit sent Ginny over the edge, and she was coming, clenching around him even tighter with a keening cry. And then he was coming again, spilling, a soft sigh escaping him once he had collapsed on top of her.

Ginny sighed softly, gently, a movement of breath against his ear.

"Soon you'll speak for me," Draco murmured.

She didn't reply, she never did. For tonight, that was fine. He already had seen improvement, had seen her move.

And he had a plan.


	2. Seeing

Draco rearranged his schedule at the ministry. It was easy enough to do; he should have done it before. The world would not end if he left at two every once in a while. The world would still spin on its axis and continue on. There were plenty of official owls that could find him if the need arose. He ignored Bellatrix's hungry look, the knowing smirk on her face. She was soon going to be transferred to another division as more of the Ministry came further under their control. He wouldn't have to see her again, wouldn't have to endure a finger's touch against his face. He was lucky she kept it only at that. Some others weren't so lucky, and would arrive to work the next day with bloody welts on their backs. As long as Bellatrix kept her bloody games to herself, he was happy.

Draco lurked around his home at odd hours. The bloody house elves refused to speak, saying they were keeping their promise to look after the mistress. She never hurt herself, she never asked for their help. She just stared in front of her and never spoke, and there was nothing for the house elves to do.

So he kept watch. He could almost taste her on his tongue already, almost smell the scent of her arousal, but curbed the impulse to stroll into his bedroom and take mastery. He needed to know who was trying to steal his bride, who was trying to replace him. He could make a list of suspects, but that didn't mean a damn thing. Just about every Death Eater in the Ministry could qualify. Draco was too young to have risen so quickly among the ranks, and he was too valued in the new regime. Everyone ranked below him could be a suspect. Hell, even Bellatrix was a very possible suspect. He needed proof, not suspicions.

In the corner of their bedroom, unbeknownst to Ginny, was a secret passageway. The Manor was riddled with them, and Draco had once explored them as a child. There were passages and staircases within staircases, ladders and slanted rooms built so you could watch what was going on in the room below. The Manor whispered its secrets to Draco's fevered mind; he was only the latest of a long line of Malfoy masters. The Manor was old, and former masters generations ago had liked to watch. He could imagine it as he grew older, impotent old men suddenly rising to the occasion while watching their young wives fuck the aristocrats that came to visit. It was an old game, watching the girls writhe on the bed, wanking into darkness, then pretending that none of it had ever happened. Dry kisses pressed against frail skin, dry couplings for the sake of an Heir, bent over the bed to make it easier.

Draco slipped into the passageway that led to the master bedroom. It was full of midnight blues and emerald greens, shadows and light. He had left a bouquet of maroon roses to entertain Ginny since she had pleased him the night before. For everything she did right, he would leave her little rewards. As the week wore on, he left bouquets and silk dressing gowns. She was getting better at trying to speak, the odd sounds deep in her throat almost sounding like syllables as the week went on.

That first day had been a shock to the system. It had taken all of his willpower not to rush into his bedroom and kill the traitor outright.

But that was too good for Remus Lupin.

The conquest of the Wizarding World had taken place close to the rise of a full moon, and Draco had come up with a fitting punishment. The werewolf hadn't risen to his master's call, hadn't joined the others to hunt the humans that opposed the coming regime. The werewolf had actually helped the Order of the Phoenix, had served as a message runner and had taken care of the Black ancestral home at Twelve Grimmauld Place. Bellatrix had been particularly incensed at that. It was Draco's heritage from his mother. Bellatrix had no hope of inheriting any of the Black wealth, as she had no Heirs and never would. Rodolphus in a fit of rage had cursed her uterus barren. Some stories also said he had taken Muggle tools and manually destroyed the organ as well, saying she was unfit to bring even the most filthy monster into the world. Given their rather unhinged sex life, Draco thought it was rather telling that Uncle Rodolphus was disgusted with her sometimes.

"Hello, Ginny. I see he left you roses today. That's good. I told you he would be good for you. I hope you believe me," Remus was saying, sitting down on the bed next to Ginny. "Do you think you could talk to me today?"

_She's mine!_ Draco's mind screamed. _Mine, mine, mine! Get the fuck away from her, don't you fucking touch her!_

But touch her he did. He was gentle, moving aside stray hairs. He kissed her cheek gently, lightly licking the skin. "Did I tell you? I think I might have a clue what happened. I heard from someone in Knockturn Alley that they might have seen Bill. He dyed his hair black, they said, so he wouldn't be seen and recognized."

Now he was lying to her outright. Bill Weasley was dead. So was Charlie Weasley. Ginny was the only Weasley left alive, and she was a Malfoy now. The Weasley line was dead, the name would never rise up again.

Draco knew this for certain. He had watched Remus Lupin rend Bill and Charlie Weasley limb from limb as a werewolf. He had been the one to lead the werewolf into the cage. Without any Wolfsbane, Remus had been unable to suppress his baser instinct to hunt and kill. Bill and Charlie had fought him off, had tried to plead with Draco to let them out. They had begged and promised, anything he wanted, anything, if only he would let them out. Voldemort was at Draco's side, and Bellatrix was laughing on Voldemort's left side. The were the Triumvirate, the Unholy Trio, and they had watched as Remus bit Bill in the shoulder, tearing it open. They had watched him bite deeply, tear out a hunk of flesh from his back. The werewolf had swallowed it down, had thrown Bill to the side to bury his muzzle into Bill's throat. Wolves always liked the soft undersides, the bellies full of meat and intestine. A claw ripped him open, and the intestines tumbled out, red and gray and pulsing.

Charlie had retched at the sight, had begged for them to do _something,_ please don't let them die like this, please don't let it go on, please, please, be merciful, please...

Remus had pounced onto Charlie's back when Bill's entrails stopped seeming as sweet and tasty. The liver was gone, the soft spleen and the juicy kidneys gobbled up greedily. And then it was Charlie, the side of his neck being bitten into. Blood spurted, gurgled, flowed. Remus drank greedily, turned over the body. More soft meat, more gouged belly, more tasty bits to gobble right up. When Remus had eaten his fill from the both of them, he bit down on the rib cage and began to tear the rest of the carcasses open. His paws broke bones, and his jaws split the ribs apart easily. Hearts were tasty, hearts were rare prizes for werewolves. Hunting was hard to do, and wolves had to take what they could get. But here had been two easy prey, full of goodness and tastiness, two hearts of his very own. Remus had feasted, and Remus had been pleased with the night's kill.

He dreamt of drowning in blood, of the thrill of the hunt, of howling at the moon and reveling in the skin he had been wearing. How could he have forgotten the freedom the wolf offered him? There was escape from pain and death. These things didn't touch the wolf, didn't come close to bringing pain. The wolf knew none of these things, only the hunt, the scent of the prey and the bitter tang of fear before his jaws snapped shut.

And then he had woken in his own skin. Remus couldn't remember what had happened, and before he opened his eyes, had felt inordinately pleased with himself. It was the first time in years he remembered waking from a full moon without feeling the pain of ripping himself open, of hunting his own demons.

Remus had screamed for hours when he saw what he had done.

Voldemort had turned him loose afterward, a smile on his leathery face. He had let him into the forest with the other wild things. "You did me proud. I had almost thought they had broken the wildness in you," Voldemort had said, drawing out the s's with a sibilant hiss. "But you proved it to me, you are still a beast. You always will be."

Remus had run, not looking back.

Draco had thought it a fitting punishment for all involved, had been praised when he first thought of it. Even so, it had taken nearly three years to implement. It was a hollow victory when it had finally happened, but Draco had borne it stoically.

"I don't think it's safe yet to try and contact him," Remus was saying, stroking Ginny's hair. His other hand was lying in her lap. "But I wanted you to know I had a lead, that I'm looking for them. I would never leave you alone."

He kissed her cheek gently, reverently. "You're so beautiful, you're all grown up. They would want to know how wonderful you turned out."

Remus's hand slipped beneath the edge of the expensive silk nightgown and traced its way up her thigh. He nibbled on her earlobe gently. His fingers lightly brushed the inside of her thigh, then pulled her thighs apart slightly. "So beautiful," he murmured around her earlobe, licking the outer shell of her ear. "You are so beautiful it hurts to look at you. You're so perfect, Ginny, so perfect." His fingers brushed the hair between her legs, then traced her folds. His other hand was still buried in her hair, holding a fistful of it. His fingers slowly moved, then slipped inside her cunt. "You smell so good, even if Malfoy's scent is still on you. But I can smell you, and you're still good and clean and pure."

Now that was a lie, too. Ginny had been forced out of her virginity.

Remus's fingers moved within her gently, slowly. He pulled them out after a moment, the tips moist with her growing desire. Her juices glistened on his fingertips in the half light, and he used it to moisten her clit. His fingers moved in a slow rhythm, and he took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking it. Ginny's breath caught as his fingers moved back and forth, gently, gently, teasingly. Remus slowly kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, shifting his position on the bed. Now he knelt before her, between her spread legs. He laid gentle kisses down her neck, then on her chest over the soft silk. Ginny's nipples were taut, tenting the silk. Remus took one into his mouth, sucking on them almost reverently.

Draco nearly moaned at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, so fragile. He could smell her, he almost could taste her on his tongue. He brushed his hands across the front of his trousers, suddenly too tight for him. He bit back the moan and began to unbutton his fly. This must be how he looked every night, bent between her legs, her center exposed, her cunt glistening and wet for him, her mouth open to receive his kisses, her breasts begging to be sucked. God, he loved the sight of her, could imagine his hand on his cock as hers. Hidden behind the panel in the wall, he could imagine it was her hand, soft and sure against him, rubbing the slit at the head, rolling the bead of pre-ejaculate around. He could almost imagine it to be her he was rubbing against, her hand over him, her hand trying to bring him off.

Remus was suckling Ginny's nipple through the silk, holding her torso to him with his left arm. His right hand was between her thighs. His thumb was rubbing her clit, two fingers buried inside of her. She clenched around his fingers, feeling the tension build inside of her. He made a soft crooning noise against her chest as he repositioned her. Now she was lying propped up against the pillows. Right hand still working her, Remus used his left to touch her through the silk nightgown. His fingers gently brushed against her breasts and belly before lifting the edge of the nightgown up and over her breasts.

Then his mouth went the way of his hands, all over her exposed front. He played with her, suckling and nibbling at her flesh, making her moan. Trailing his lips along her belly, he felt her twitch restlessly beneath his mouth. She was moaning, her arms thrown back, her back arched, bright red hair spilled all around her in sharp contrast on the green coverlet. Remus' mouth kept moving downward, suckling her flesh. Finally, just shy of release, Remus moved his hand from her dripping cunt. He licked her clit, feeling her body twitch beneath him. His hands gripped her buttocks, pulling her forward and into his mouth. She moaned, luscious and low.

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out. It should be him between her legs, it should be him licking her. His hand was a tight fist around his hard cock, and he had to consciously loosen his grip. Ginny would never clench a fist around him. She would be gentle, curious, reverent, wanting to please him when she closed her hand around his erection. _Merlin, if this was her hand on me, if this was her..._ Draco imagined his hand to be hers, that she was the one writhing in want. She would follow his lead as he taught her, and move her palm up and down across the head of his cock. She was a quick learner, and soon caught the rhythm of the motion. She would be curled up around his torso, her teeth gently biting down on his earlobe. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations and could hear a growl deep in his throat. She was doing this. It wasn't his own lonely fist, it was hers. Draco would be pulling her closer, dipping his head down to her bare skin. He suckled her breast, his teeth nipping and coaxing the nipple to its full peak. His tongue traveled from one breast to the other.

The sounds of his passion were whispers in the room as the licking, sucking, and small moans provided the soundtrack to his narrow world. Remus was pushing Ginny onto her back, flat against the bed now. He was growling, cock erect and pearled with moisture. His hands were looped through hers, her legs spread wide beneath him. And then he was thrusting into her, hard and fast, and she was crying out from it, her head thrown back against the pillow in ecstasy. She whimpered beneath his pressure. She was close again beneath his relentless touch. He continued to knead the flesh of her bottom, lifting her up closer, closer, all the while never releasing her from his grasp. His touch left trails of fire on her skin. His mouth found her breast again, and he was joyfully suckling them. She tightened her inner muscles against him, felt his groan rather than heard it. Remus drove into her again, long and hard and deep, and she stroked him with those inner muscles. His sigh was deep, filled her senses for the moment.

Over and over and over he slammed into her, and she moved against him, countering him, making each slam deeper and deeper into her. His hands roamed over her body, his touch almost rough enough to bruise. But Ginny didn't care if he scarred her. It would be a mark from him, something that would keep, something that would be a reminder, something that was real. He was thrusting into her, even through her orgasm, as she helplessly writhed and twisted beneath him. Her cry was muffled by his chest, and his own was choked off.

For the longest time, they lay there, their breathing ragged and uneven. Draco had already come, his hand sticky with his come. He was sagged against the side of the narrow room, trying to catch his breath. He watched in silence as Remus withdrew, as Ginny mewled in protest. He watched as Remus cast the cleaning charms, erasing the proof of his presence. Remus pulled the silk nightgown back down into place. He propped her back up against the pillows and smoothed her wild red hair back into place.

"Same time tomorrow. I'll try not to be late, but I have to be so careful when I sneak in here, past the guards. I can't even let the house elves know..."

And the next day again, Draco was hiding in the little room, watching.

Draco had escaped the little room when he felt it safe, had cleaned himself up and drank at least two fifths of whiskey before he could feel calm. He could kill Remus, it was well within his rights. Remus was just a werewolf, he was nothing. He wasn't even really human, and here he was fucking a Malfoy. Ginny was a Malfoy now, she wasn't some stinking Weasley reject that could be taken and used. Ginny was a Malfoy, she belonged to Draco and it was something that had to matter. Remus would have to pay.

Draco waited until the alcoholic haze died, and crept up to his bedroom. Ginny was lying there where Remus had propped her up. His eyes were dark with wanting, and he slowly laid down a track of fevered kisses, one by one, across her shoulders. He smiled at her before moving down, down, so that the track of wet kisses now lay between her silk-covered breasts. And then he moved lower and lower yet, sliding across her belly. He could feel her fevered skin though the soft silk, could feel the heat pool deep in his belly. His cock twitched against his trousers. "I see you bit your hands again today," he murmured. He pulled her hands into her lap and licked the trace of teeth marks. He knew them now for what they were, knew she did it to distract Remus, to keep him from kissing her, from trying to mark her mouth with his werewolf tongue. Draco was proud of her, and knew what she was doing. The nightgown rolled easily beneath his hands, bunching up as he dragged it up and over her head before tossing it aside.

His mouth was then suddenly at the apex between her thighs, his tongue flicking at her clitoris, lapping at her lightly. The first lick against her slit was featherlike, barely even there. He smiled wickedly when he discovered that the sensitive nib was already erect and throbbing within her warm folds. He hadn't thought to lick her before, hadn't thought she might enjoy it if he sucked her. She sighed and then began to moan softly, a fist over her mouth to muffle the noise. Draco pulled her hand away gently. "Don't bite your hand for me," he murmured. "I want to hear you. When you learn to speak again, I want to hear you screaming my name, I want you to know who's fucking you."

He was slow, slow, slow, soft and wet against her clit. Ginny moaned, head lolling on the pillows. Draco began to speed up suddenly, two fingers sliding inside of her slick center in a steady rhythm. She twitched and writhed about, a muffled cry the proof of her orgasm. And then he was suddenly on top of her, pulling her sideways across the bed, drawing her legs up around his waist as he thrust into her. He was hard and inside her still quivering body, and she milked him as the remnants of her orgasm still shuddered through her.

There was the taste of him mixed with the taste of her own juices on his tongue in her mouth. She nipped at his lip as he pounded into her unrelentingly. Ooh, but this kiss was driving her wild, was tearing apart her resistance. Time spun out in all directions; the kiss was an eternity. Her mind was breaking down; she was losing track of time and place. Her hands were slowly caressing his chest, a light feathery touch out of many. Her soft thighs rubbed against his legs, making him moan and sigh. There was nothing else but this, no past and present, no future and fear. There was only his cock buried deeply inside of her, stroking her, drawing out her wetness and making her come. There was only this feeling, his hands on her, his hands squeezing her breasts and rolling the nipples between his fingers.

"Come for me again, angel," Draco murmured, thrusting harder. He was close to coming himself. "Scream my name."

She came with a hoarse cry, and Draco could almost hear his name in it. Her orgasm milked his cock, and he let himself go, spilling into her. He was crying out, gasping for air, his mouth hot and open on hers, his tongue in her mouth, her breasts pressed flush against his chest. It was divine, all these sensations, this hot and wearied and hurried sex. And then it wasn't hurried, since it lasted forever. Time and time and time, falling out and away from them, not touching them, giving them eternities in seconds.

Draco slid out of Ginny with a sigh. She was so tight, so fucking tight, he hadn't been able to stop himself. He touched the edge of her clit, and her body twitched. So sensitive, so easy to play with. Draco rubbed his limp cock against her, hearing her moan. Dear Merlin, he wanted her again, as much of her as he could get. She belonged to him, it was okay.

Draco turned Ginny onto her stomach. She barely moaned in protest. Draco climbed to his knees, grasped her hips and hoisted her up to meet him. He entered her again, from behind, one hand pressed cruelly against her back, pinning her to the bed. "You stay still!" he growled, knowing she could never obey the command he had given her. At the same time, his other hand propped up her hips at the right angle, allowing him to plunge repeatedly into her depths. "Are you ready for me, angel? Can you take all of me inside?" he asked her, hearing her whimper in reply. At this angle, he was apparently hitting the sweet spot perfectly. Her gasps were frantic, her cries desperate. "Do you like it, Ginny? Do you?" Her hands scrabbled against the bed for purchase, and she gasped for air. Her moans were beautiful to hear. "Do you like how I fuck you, Ginny? Do you want it?"

Again her felt her climax. Draco kept pushing into her, thrusting deeply. She whimpered helplessly beneath his pressure. She was going out of her mind, that was all. It was impossible to think, to make sense of things. The silk sheets were pulled tightly into her fists, and she writhed against the bed, dragging her nipples across the soft fabric. The added sensation made her moan. The hand that held her hips moved inward to seek her wet clit. "Mm... I can almost taste you. I can still taste you..."

She cried out again as her body was wracked in another blissful orgasm. She tried to pull away from him, unable to stand any more. Draco held on tightly, continuing to stroke her clit, his fingers slicked with her moisture. "Ginny, tell me how good I am," Draco said suddenly. The aftershocks of her orgasms were milking him, her wriggling was distracting, and her gasps and moans were music in his ears. He grit his teeth together, trying to delay his own orgasm, but she was heavenly and she was milking him.

Finally, his own orgasm added his own cries to the mix.

Draco remembered this as he stood in the little room waiting for Remus to arrive, hand already around his hard cock. He didn't know why he wasn't about to hex the damned werewolf, but there was time for that later. More evidence had to be taken. Draco had to see what else the freak did to his wife. And then he would get drunk again, then go back upstairs to fuck his beautiful wife into the bed.

"Open up for me," Draco would say into her ear, his breath tickling her. "My cock is hard and waiting for you..." It always caused delicious sensations when she moved beneath him, spreading her legs wide. Now that she was beginning to move of her own volition, it would be even better. Her hands would massage his back and shoulders, then travel down to his buttocks in an effort to pull him even closer. He could almost feel her already.

Remus arrived on time, pressing damp kisses over Ginny's cheeks. Draco was thankful he never seriously tried to kiss Ginny on the lips. "Black hair now, Ginny. I almost thought I saw Bill, but I couldn't get close enough to be sure," he was whispering, his hands already moving over Ginny's breasts. He teased her nipples, his lips closing around the pulse at her throat. "I bring you his love," he murmured gently, moving his hands down lower. The nightgown was dark blue satin today, and there was a spray of pure white lilies in the vase on the dresser. Today Remus had arrived desperate, and he barely moved the gown aside before joining Ginny on the bed. He didn't even bother to undress, he just opened the fly and pulled out his already erect penis. He centered himself on top of her, his full weight supported by his forearms, his fingers now laced with hers on either side of her pillow. His knees moved to spread her legs wider, ready to drive into her with one wicked thrust. "I know you can hear me, Ginny, I know you can. God, I can smell you already, you smell so sweet, I can almost come from the scent of you."

With a growl, Remus thrust deep into Ginny's hot depths. His moves were harsh and frantic, and Draco wanked in time to the thrusts. "Heaven," Remus said, his teeth grit tight to keep from coming so fast. "Inside you. Tight. God, you're so tight and sweet and hot for me. Do that thing again. Squeeze me again, that thing you do..."

Draco came, spilling over his hand. No, that squeezing motion was for him alone. Remus had to be lying, Ginny wouldn't do the same thing for a lying werewolf bastard.

Remus was growling now. It was getting close to the full moon, Draco realized, just another few days and then Remus would have to disappear. Or would he come back and fuck Ginny as a wolf? It would be interesting to see, and Draco could feel his breathing quicken at the thought. Ginny would lie there, prone and spreadeagled, tied down and gagged, laid open for the wolf to fuck and Draco to watch.

Remus sighed and thrust harder, his hands squeezing Ginny's breasts almost painfully before moving down the sides of her body. And then he was lifting her legs up, rubbing his palms against the undersides of her thighs. He growled and thrust harder, faster, deeper. No pretense at gentility, he had been forced to kill today, and he was feeling more animal than human. The body beneath him began to writhe, reminding him of the bucking body of the Ministry guard as Remus had choked the life out of him. He hadn't been able to find out where Draco was, no one at the Ministry was telling. "We don't know," they had lied, and Remus had felt his temper worn thin after three hours of it. He had been able to be gentle with Ginny the day before, but today he had no temper left, no willpower to give her the proper reverence.

Remus came, spilling into her soft depths. He collapsed, and then pushed the red hair away from her face. "You're so loved," he murmured, stroking her face. He bent his head down and licked the shell of her ear, then sucked on the lobe. "We love you so much, Bill and Charlie and I, we want to keep you safe."

Draco grinned into the darkness of the narrow room. Oh yes, the three of them loved little Ginny so much. Bill and Charlie were part of Remus now, he had eaten them and swallowed them down, leaving nothing left but pieces. And Bellatrix had been there the whole time, had watched the savagery with avid interest. She had taken the screaming and bloody Remus Lupin between her legs, had forced him down and rode him hard, smearing blood and filth across their bodies. When his energy returned enough to shake her off, Bellatrix had bound him to the corpses and worked him to a frenzy. With her mouth and hands, she had expertly brought him to the brink of orgasm. She had then fucked his ass with his own wand before letting Voldemort know the werewolf was awake and ready to be released into the world. She forced him to come into her hands, all the while letting him know he was as worthless as the corpses he was lying on top of. It had been Bellatrix's little addition to Draco's punishment, the cherry on top of the torture sundae.

Remus was working himself up for another round. He dipped his head down to her bared breasts and licked a trail between them. Ginny shivered slightly, a moan escaping her lips. She tasted like salt, and he pressed his lips down in a kiss. Remus slipped his fingers deep inside of her, feeling her wet warm folds. He slid his fingers back out of her, slowly, slowly, making her mewl in protest. And then, with one thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her slicked folds. Nearly screaming in pleasure, her body writhed beneath him.

Later that evening, his mouth tasting like heady wine, Draco plunged his tongue deep into Ginny's mouth. He lay on top of her, pressing her into the silk sheets. She liked the feel of his steady weight on top of her; it was reassuring somehow, to be weighted to one time, one moment. Time had long since lost its meaning, and all things had blurred. Memory had become soft and malleable, shaped into shadows and tucked away in hidden corners. Memories of the past, before Draco's touch, were painful. This was real. Aching and longing rushed through Ginny. It was as if her hands were live things, pulling him close, pressing him ever closer to her skin, as if trying to fuse their bodies. Everything sped up and whirled around in her mind. Draco's hands were laced behind her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, his fingertips pressing hard on her skull. Kissing her over and over again, his mouth burning against hers. Merlin yes, this made sense now. No more pain. No more remnants of past disasters. It was all stripped away. Something else was here if only she would take it.

She felt herself let go. Nothing was complicated anymore, if she let herself trust in Draco Malfoy. No more disillusionment and betrayal, no more pain and misery. Everything slowed down around her, stopped, and disappeared. Everything but them.

She broke away from his heady kiss and pressed open mouthed kisses along his eyelids, his forehead, down his cheek to his jaw. "Draco," she whispered clearly, her first word in over three weeks. Tenderly biting his earlobe, she moved to the ridge of muscle in his neck that ran down to his shoulder and tried to memorize each move he made as her teeth grazed his skin. Her breath made him shudder, and his hands were surprisingly gentle. Draco took his thumb and teased his way through her thatch of reddish curly hair, and started to groan when he found that gorgeous swollen clit. He traced tiny circles around and around, moving lightly, lightly, slowly, slowly, so maddeningly slowly. He loved every inch of her skin, how she moved under the pressure of each circle. Beautiful. Ginny was so beautiful. She was so wet; it made him unbelievably aroused.

"You belong to me," Draco murmured against her throat. "Only to me."

"Draco," Ginny moaned, arching her back as she came. It was the only thing she could say, the only word she could think of. "Draco."

It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

It was at that very moment that Draco decided he couldn't share her any longer, especially not with Remus Lupin. Ginny had been Voldemort's gift to him, his wife, his lady, the future mother of his children. She was his, his, she only belonged to him. There was no one else in her life now, and he had let this go on long enough. The werewolf would turn soon, and the wolf couldn't have Ginny. In the stories, the wolf always ate Little Red Riding Hood, swallowed her down whole. This wolf wouldn't eat the little redhead, wouldn't swallow her taste down or savor her scent. This wolf wasn't allowed anymore.

Draco eased himself up from Ginny's limp form. He cradled her, kissing her neck, breathing in her scent. He murmured a quiet binding charm; he had long since become facile at wandless magic. Silken cords appeared, tying Ginny's wrists and ankles to the four posts of the massive bed. A frightened whimper escaped her lips, and her eyes were wide and frightened. She remembered this feeling, she knew what had happened. She was very, very afraid, and she could feel her mind begin to shut down again. Bad things had happened, very bad things, and it was safer in the darkness of her mind. There, it was safe and calm. Nothing hurt her there, no one died there, nothing bad was happening.

Draco breathed across her skin, watched her nipples tighten in response. "It's all right," he murmured, his fingers gently running down her ribcage. "It's a game I'm going to play, and all you do is accept the wonderful things I'm about to do to you."

Ginny's lips trembled, and her eyes focused on Draco's calm face. He stroked her torso gently, then after a moment bent his head down to taste her skin. He moved downward, his tongue dipping into her navel for a moment. Ginny shuddered, and Draco could smell her desire begin to overtake her fear. "Good..." he murmured, and stroked her inner thigh against his temples. "Just like that, Ginny. Just relax, let me..."

He pressed his mouth against her very core, that soft wet slit. His now, and she would love whatever wicked thing he did to her, just to make her come. Draco kissed and licked his way around her soft folds until he found her clit, and took it between his lips. Draco swept the tip of his tongue across it, licked and kissed it. He could hear Ginny's breath catch, could hear her whimper and try to say his name again. He nibbled her clit, teased her with his lips, bit her thighs. He was taking his sweet time with it, making her strain against her bonds as she twisted her hips beneath his mouth. Draco wanted her to come, wanted to feel her feeling it. She had to learn the beauty of his control, had to know what a wonderful gift she was. She trembled against his mouth, and he kept tonguing her clit with slow maddening strokes, over and over. He moaned against her soft, moist flesh and whispered her name. Draco got even harder when he heard her shallow, rapid breath. She was so responsive, so beautifully responsive, and had come alive under his touch. Whatever dark and silent place she had been in, she was waking up now, his own Sleeping Beauty.

Draco stopped, kissed his way back up her body. "You like it, don't you? You like how I touch you?" Ginny moaned at the feel of his breath against her skin. "I'll take care of you, I'll take care of everything."

He groaned as he slid into her. He started thrusting, his hands steadying her hips, and she matched every move, torturing him, delighting him. She was a quick study, and was learning how to respond to his touch. She was so wet and tight, and he bit his lower lip as she clenched around him. Her breath was hitching, she was close to coming. Draco watched her back arch up, watched her strain against the cords, pulling on them, twisting inside of them. She was moaning his name, the sound of it wicked and wonderful. "Please," she moaned, pulling against the bonds, whimpering at the pressure of his thrusts. "Please..."

Draco murmured the counterspell, and the cords disappeared. Ginny arched up off the bed, and Draco caught her. Her eyes flew open as her arms circled him, pulling him close. Their eyes locked, and he gently laid her back against the pillows. He threaded his fingers through hers, then pulled her hands to lay on either side of her head. He thrust into her, hard and sure, and she was meeting him, her knees drawn up around his hips. The angle changed, and she gasped at the sudden feeling. "Draco," she murmured, eyes fluttering. "Oh, there, there, right there..." she moaned, arching up to his body. "Oh..."

After they came, Draco cradled Ginny in his arms. She drifted to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat, his seed still sticky between her thighs.

Merlin help whoever tried to hurt her or keep them apart. Draco started to think about the ways he would inflict pain on anyone who became a threat, and stopped himself. He would finish those plans later, but not today.

He had a wolf to hunt.


	3. Understanding

The words still rang in Draco's ears. He almost didn't understand, but he almost thought that he did. The wolf was defeated; Remus Lupin was going to say goodbye and stop fucking Ginny in his absence. Remus hadn't denied it when Draco had caught the bastard sneaking into Malfoy Manor, hadn't defended himself when the younger man had slammed him into the stone wall leading in from the gardens. Orchids were in bloom outside, and Ginny had a bouquet of freshly cut white orchids in the master bedroom.

Remus hadn't flinched at the wand pressed under his jaw, at the murderous look in Draco's eyes. He accepted it, his eyes skidding past the pale fury. "If you must, you must. I knew the risk when I first came to visit."

"You're fucking my _wife,"_ Draco hissed. "By the ancient laws, I could have you castrated and hung from my Manor walls."

"I didn't mean to," Remus had gasped. "But... I was hugging her goodbye, I had to lie and say there was hope. I had to, and she just... She was so soft, and when I kissed her on the cheek, I thought she responded to me."

"She responds to _me,"_ Draco spat between grit teeth. He gave the wolf a shake, slamming him into stone again. "She's _mine."_

Remus's smile was sad and broken. "During our lifetimes, if we're lucky, we love and are loved. And each of us hopes that our love ensures our immortality, that somehow we'll live on in their memory." The werewolf's voice cracked, and his eyes grew pleading. "We have to keep hoping that those we love might remember us, might treasure us always. Don't you see? I love her, she's all I have left. She's all that's left of anyone I've ever loved. I'll never have any sort of closure now, and I'll never have the truth, I'll never see justice done. They've won, and I can't do one goddamned thing to stop it."

"You can stop fucking my wife," Draco had hissed. He shook the wolf again for good measure, to hammer home the point that his existence was fragile.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted her to know she was loved. I didn't want her to be trapped in here all alone."

Remus actually whimpered from the pressure of the wand under his jaw and the fist holding him in place. "I just wanted her to love me, even a little."

Draco threw him across the room, and Remus fetched up against the fireplace. "She can't love you, she's not meant to. Do you understand that, wolf? You've slaughtered the rest of her family," he taunted, enjoying the look of pain on Remus's face. "Your chances were over before they were even begun, you old fool. She could never love you."

"You killed her brother. You killed Ron."

"I never liked the slimy git," Draco sneered. "She knows that. She always knew that, we always hated each other. No surprise there. But you. _You_ were a trusted family friend. You helped take care of the children, lusting after their little girl. And then you ate her brothers, you ate the competition to her affections."

Remus jumped to his feet. "You were there! You know that's not how it happened!"

"That's how she'll hear it."

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Remus leaned against the mantle. "I know."

"You lied to her, not me. You're the one that's telling her that her brother's alive."

His head snapped up. "You were _there?"_

"I watched you fuck my wife," Draco said, crossing the distance between them. "I watched you lie to her. I watched you pretend to love her."

"I'm not pretending!" Remus cried. He desperately searched Draco's cold face for something that could give him hope. He found nothing there.

"You're going to leave now. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you."

"Can't I... Can't I even say goodbye?"

"You think I'll let you touch her again?" Draco sneered.

"Please... I just need to talk to her, to let her know I didn't leave her. I promised I would never leave her alone."

Something in him had softened at the plaintive sound of despair. "I know a way."

And so now the wolf was in his bedroom, stroking Ginny's face with one of the orchids from the garden. "I've found a clue, Ginny," Remus said, voice bright and sunny. Ginny turned to look at him, and her head tilted in an unspoken question. Remus dropped the flower in surprise, and it fell to the floor. "You... You're looking at me."

Ginny nodded, and smiled sweetly at him. He remembered the first time she had graced him with such a smile. They had been at Twelve Grimmauld Place, and the Weasley children had all been playing in the backyard, an improvised ground version of Quidditch. Remus had played referee, and Ginny had been playing Seeker. She had caught the tiny silver bell rolling on the ground, had dived for it and caught it in her hand. The smile she had given Remus had been one of victory and pure pleasure.

Remus could feel his breath catch. "I'm so glad for you, Ginny. I'm sure he'll do his best by you. I'm sure Draco will try to make you happy."

"Of course I will," Draco had said lazily from the doorway. He watched as Ginny turned frightened eyes to him. He understood now what that look had been about, why she had been so afraid of his discovering her bitten hands. She had known he wouldn't approve, but had been powerless to stop Remus. Even so, her tender heart didn't want Remus to be killed for his mistake. Had she been strong enough, Ginny probably would have come up with a lie to protect the werewolf long enough so he could escape the famous Malfoy fury.

Draco picked up the fallen orchid and tucked it into Ginny's hair. "It's all right. Some things are just hard to let go of."

Ginny's gaze softened in relief. "Draco," she murmured, reaching up to touch his hand at her hair. "I'm sorry."

Draco bent down and kissed the space in front of her ear. "I have never given a second thought to how much my life depends on you being in it. I thought that you knew you needed to be here. I cannot live without you. I should have told you before, but I could not."

She shivered slightly, deliciously, moving her arms around his shoulders with a happy hum deep in her throat. Draco would have to thank the blasted wolf later for cluing him in. How was he supposed to know that girls liked to know they were needed? How was he supposed to know people needed to know they were loved? Not that he felt such a thing. Emotions were dangerous animals, more dangerous than turned werewolves, and Draco would never do anything so mundane as have feelings. But if Ginny needed to hear the words, he would lie the pretty lies and see her smile for it.

Draco loved to see her smile. It was like a sunrise over the water.

Draco kissed her gently on the mouth, his hands moving down her back. She was wearing a lovely maroon satin nightgown, a shade that flattered her pale, freckled skin. He pulled it up and over her head, the orchid falling out of her hair. Reverently, he replaced it in her hair. "It's worthy of you," he decided.

"I love orchids," Ginny said, her voice warm. She only had eyes for him, she only spoke for him. Draco's greedy little heart sang with triumph.

Draco shed his outer robe, revealing his nakedness. Now Ginny remembered Remus, and turned to look for him, almost ashamed. Draco turned her head to look at him, only him, and his smile was predatory. He grabbed her by the waist and slid under her so that she could straddle him. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance. He took the tips of his fingers and began to trace little circles down her neck, across her collarbone to her breasts. Then he let them dance over their curves, teasing her nipples.

"But Remus..."

"I'm right here," Remus said gently, coming up behind them. Ginny turned her head slightly to look at him, her cheeks pink in embarrassment when she realized he was naked as well. He touched her back, his fingers trailing up and down her spine. He was happy to see that she was speaking again, that she was moving again, that she was no longer a catatonic rape victim. But a part of him railed, knowing it should have been him. He should have been the one to bring her back to life, he should have been the one to save her.

"I don't understand," she whispered, voice fracturing.

Remus knelt on the bed. He was behind Ginny now, kneeling between Draco's spread legs. He dipped his head down to her shoulder. "I'll be traveling, Ginny. I'll be far away. I wanted to say goodbye, and let you know where I was going."

"But why?"

"I told you that I heard stories about Bill?"

"With black hair."

"Yes. I'm going to look for him. And Charlie, too. So I'll be entrusting Draco with your care, to make sure you're happy."

Ginny turned back to look at Draco. She touched his face gently, feeling the faintest edge of stubble beneath her fingertips. "You will, won't you?" She smiled softly, a sexy little curve of her lips. "You'll make sure of it."

"You're my wife. You're my responsibility," Draco said simply, running his hands up and down her taut stomach. One day, she would be rounded and full with his child. She would forget about the werewolf behind her, forget everything that had happened before. There was no before, only now, only this. "I need you."

She gave a soft sigh, a contented little sound, and bent down to kiss his lips. She was gentle, almost hesitant, her lips velvety soft. She licked his lower lip, tracing its edge with the tip of her tongue. She felt Remus's hands on her hips, the fingers coming around to the front. They traced her belly, then dipped down low. "Let me..." he whispered against her back, his lips next to her thin shoulder blades. He tasted the salt of her skin, a long and languorous lick, as if this wasn't truly goodbye, only a promise. His long fingers slid down into the soft tangle of red curls, finding her clit and beginning to stroke it.

At Ginny's gasp, Draco opened his mouth beneath hers. His tongue darted out to meet hers, and they tangled. He reached up to cup her face in his hands, holding her still. She had her arms braced on either side of his head, the tips of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Then Remus was pulling her back, toward him. Ginny allowed herself to be pulled backward so that her back was flush against his chest. She allowed one of Remus's hands to snake upward and cup a breast, kneading it gently. Remus's breath was hot against the back of her head, and she could see Draco's heavy-lidded gaze. It skidded across her skin, almost like a touch, and Ginny felt her nipples begin to pebble. She watched him reach for her in a daze, watched his fingers skim her belly, stroking gently.

"I don't share my toys," Draco had told Remus earlier with a sneer, pushing the werewolf against the stone wall. "I don't want you touching my wife."

"Just let me say goodbye," Remus had said. "It's not like you said you loved her. You think she's a possession, you think you own her."

"I might as well. She's under my authority, I'm the one protecting her, not you. She's mine, wolf, and mine alone. I won't let you do it again."

"You don't understand," Remus had said, his voice defeated again. "She needs someone to love her. She needs someone to need her, not own her. She needs to share her life with someone, not have someone rule it."

Draco had pitched Remus across the room again. "Tell me."

Now he watched Remus's fingers move inside his wife, watched Ginny's hips move against those seeking fingers. Her head was thrown back, lolling against Remus's shoulder, her mouth open with hitching gasps. Draco pushed himself up to a sitting position, then took Ginny's other breast into his mouth. He rolled the nipple around on his tongue, running the edge of his teeth across her skin. He could feel Remus's hands working Ginny's body, the bony knuckles touching Draco with every motion. Draco's cock twitched at the sound of her moans, the way her hands were running through his hair, pulling him closer. He took more of her breast into his mouth, suckling, and his hands trailed down her back to clutch at her smooth buttocks. Her hips bucked in his hands, into Remus's fingers.

Remus moved suddenly, the hand at Ginny's breast moving around to her back. His other hand left her clit. She mewled in protest, only to gasp as his fingers sank deep into her slit from behind. Remus held her steady against Draco, still greedily suckling at her breast. Remus's hand was splayed across Ginny's back, holding her steady as he fucked her with his fingers. Ginny curled up around Draco, clutching him for dear life. Her breath was harsh against Draco's ear, her mewls like music, making his cock twitch deliciously. Remus could feel Ginny clenching around his fingers, could feel her body begin to shake with orgasm.

As her body rode his fingers, Remus leaned down against her back and pressed dry kisses to her skin. He withdrew his fingers from her cunt, and they were sopping wet with her moisture. He slid a finger into her ass, testing the entrance. She mewled in protest and tried to move from his grasp. Draco held her hips steady, the globes of her ass held tightly in his hands. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other, laving the nipping with his tongue. Ginny gasped, clutching at his shoulders for balance. Remus slid the finger slowly out of the puckered hole, then slid it back in. He did this slowly, deliberately, stretching her gently.

"Merlin, what...?" she moaned, trying to move her head.

"Sh..." Draco said gently, his breath blowing across her wet skin. "Just enjoy it. Let him do this for you," he murmured, his tongue darting out to taste the skin.

The werewolf had been miserable, telling Draco how much he had craved Ginny's different tastes once he had them the first time. "I didn't mean to, the first time. It just happened, I didn't mean for it to happen. She's like a child to me. But... she felt so good, and it's been so long, and she just tasted so _wonderful,_ it's like I was addicted..."

Mmm. Draco could understand that. He could grow addicted to the taste of Ginny, now that he had tasted her wet cunt. The taste of her skin was just a tease, a promise of the tantalizing scent between her soft thighs.

The tip of Draco's cock kept grazing the inside of Ginny's thigh as the werewolf fucked her ass with a finger. It was agonizing, the occasional contact, the fierce jolt of pleasure he got from every touch. Draco slid one hand around to the front, touching the wet curls. He easily found her wet clit and rolled his finger around it in circles. "Oh!" Ginny cried, eyes flying open in surprise at Draco's touch. "Yes, there, right there."

Remus kept kissing Ginny's back, and eased another finger into her tight opening. The way was eased by her own juices, slicked fingers sliding in without protest. He hummed against her skin, his cock pressed against her other leg. Fucking her ass with his fingers moved her hips, and it made her thigh rub up against him. The contact was delicious, especially when his own fluids began to smear across her skin, making the contact wet and slippery. He growled, low and deep, baring his teeth against her back. He could hear her pants, the hot sound of it, and his cock twitched, wanting to be inside of her.

Remus pushed her forward, into Draco, pushing them both down into the pillows. He plunged his cock into her wet depths, feeling Draco's fingers near her opening. One thrust, two, three, then he pulled out. He was slick and wet, his cock was trembling, and he hadn't wanted to withdraw. He had wanted to feel her cunt pull at him when she came, clutch at him, milk the seed from his balls. But he had made a deal, and that was already pushing it. Remus guided his cock to her ass, then pushed inside.

Merlin, she was tighter here, so tight, a fist closed right over him. He let out a strangled groan as Ginny made a sound of protest. Draco took the opportunity to plunge his own cock deeply into her cunt, his thumb still pressed against her throbbing clit. "Easy," Draco murmured, his other hand gently pushing Ginny into a kneeling position. She wobbled a bit, then reached out to grab the headboard for balance. Her breath came in short gasps as she adjusted to the feel of an erect cock deep inside of both her cunt and her ass. "Easy," Draco murmured, his hand holding her hip gently.

"Oh," Ginny gasped. "It feels..."

Remus pressed his mouth against the curve of her neck, hot and open against her pulse, tongue against the skin. His hands were now holding her firm breasts, squeezing them inside his fists. "You feel so good, Ginny, so tight for me."

"Remus," she whispered, her breath breaking as he began to move. _"Oh."_

"Yes," he whispered against her skin. "Say my name, come for _me."_

Draco gripped her hips painfully. "My name, Ginny. You have to say my name, you have to come for me."

Ginny shuddered as Draco flicked his thumb against her clit. "Draco," she whispered, her grip tightening on the headboard.

"Good girl," he said, beginning to move his hips. It was odd, knowing he was thrusting up into her as Remus thrusted into her ass.

Remus slid in and out of her ass, his hands squeezing her breasts tightly, his teeth closed around the skin of her neck. He was growling, thrusting hard, as hard as he could, as fast as he could, she was so tight and squirming around him, tight and tighter, a fist around his hard cock, and then he was coming, spilling into her.

Draco flicked his thumb at her clit harder, back and forth as he thrusted up and into Ginny's hot wet depths. His hips picked up tempo as Ginny moved against him, her breath caught in her throat. He could hear her groans, the sweet sound of her arousal. The wet fist of her cunt held him tight, pulled him deeper inside, began to milk his body.

"I need it, don't you see?" Remus had pleaded earlier in the garden room. "I need the feel of her now. I can't just talk to her, I need to feel her, I need to be inside of her."

"I've got you," Draco murmured, feeling Ginny's climax. He stilled his thumb, kept his grip on her hip tight. "Come for me, Ginny. Come."

She gave a sharp cry, then fell forward with a series of shudders.

After a long moment, Remus pulled out of her ass with a groan of protest. He gently helped her dismount Draco, and laid her on her back. He knelt down and suckled a breast, one hand trailing down, his fingers burying themselves in her wet cunt. Draco pushed himself up to his elbows, watching the werewolf. He remembered punching the wolf in the solar plexus, watching the older man double over with grim satisfaction. "No cock in her cunt," Draco had said, finally sealing their deal. "That belongs to me."

Draco twisted to his side and then bent his head down to suckle Ginny's other breast. She gasped, fingers twining through their hair, her legs moving restlessly. "Oh Merlin, it feels so good, please don't stop..." Draco moved his hand down her belly, his fingertips moving to tease her clit. His teeth grazed the nipple, pulling it taut. His tongue smoothed the skin, stroked the underside of her breast, worshiped her. She was wet, writhing, moaning. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, and Ginny wanted more. "Oh, yes, yes... Just like that.... Oh, please, more like this, please... yes...."

Her voice was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. It was like a gift.

"She'll talk to me, I know it. Someday she'll speak, and it'll be to me," Remus had said from the floor in the garden room. He had tried to gloat, to say that he was special and that no one else could love Ginny the way he did.

"She already spoke. To _me."_

Remus had crumpled then, defeated. "Tell me what I have to do."

The two men worked Ginny's body, making her writhe in delicious agony. Two hands, two mouths, two cocks again rising up against her body. Two men that thought she was special, two men that loved her and thought she was beautiful. She turned, pulling on Draco's hair. She dragged him up, kissing him with an open mouth. His tongue immediately darted inside her mouth, and then Draco wrenched her from Remus's grip. He sank into Ginny, hearing her sigh against his mouth. He pulled her up against him, pulling her knees up on either side of him. He felt the bed dip, knew that Remus was moving. He felt Ginny's body jerk, knew that he must have slid into her ass again. They fucked her, slow and languid, long strokes, in and out, falling into an easy rhythm. Remus's hands caught her breasts again, squeezing them tightly as he arched into her.

This time, when Remus came, he slid quietly out of Ginny and watched her ride Draco. He was spent, and watched her move. She was beautiful to him, so gloriously alive, wonderful and so generous with him. He had stolen more time from her than he should have. He had done more to her than she should have allowed, and he was almost ashamed at having used her so much, at needing her so much.

Ginny collapsed against Draco as she came. He still pumped into her, though his strokes were uneven and ragged. Finally, with a groan, Draco came. He stilled, his arms encircling Ginny and pulling her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, her hair falling over him in a red curtain. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace. He lay there for a long moment, reveling in the feel of her around him, then gently disentangled himself. Ginny gave him sleepy protest, but let him tuck her in. She touched his arm, fingers trailing down from elbow to wrist in an oddly intimate gesture. "I'll be right back," he said, getting out of bed. She nodded, eyes closed, and curled around a pillow.

Draco got up and walked to the adjoining room, still naked. Remus followed him, but stopped to grab his clothing from the floor. Draco went to the desk in the sitting room and opened the top left drawer. "I've had this prepared since yesterday." Draco looked up at Remus and frowned. "Get dressed, wolf."

Remus felt more vulnerable now than earlier. He could feel Draco's calculating eyes on him as he dressed, knew that Draco was looking at his scars. "Which ones did my dear Aunt Bella give you?" he asked cruelly as Remus was pulling on his pants. Remus stilled, and heard Draco laugh. "Or doesn't it matter?"

"How can you love her and still be so cruel?"

"Who said anything about love?" Draco sneered. He threw a small pouch at Remus, and snickered when the other man had to drop the trousers to catch the bag. "That's for you. One hundred galleons. Fifty a life."

Remus blanched, and then quickly pulled up his pants. "That's not fair."

"Who said life was fair?"

"Please... Whatever else happens, please take care of her," Remus pleaded.

"Of course I will. She's my wife. She's a Malfoy now." Draco watched impassively as Remus flinched. "Ginevra Malfoy will want for nothing."

"She'll want love," Remus protested.

"Get out of my house, werewolf," Draco snapped. His jaw tightened in anger. "Stay away from us if you know what's good for you. If I get even a whisper of wolf, the Ministry is coming after you. You will _not_ be coming back. Do I make myself understood? These past two weeks will not repeat."

Remus's head bowed. "I understand."

"Good. Now get out."

Draco watched as Remus left the room, shoulders slumped and lifeless. He reminded Draco of a kicked puppy leaving a room, tail tucked between his legs. His lips curled into a smile as he thought of the analogy.

He crawled into bed next to Ginny and stroked her face. Her eyes opened a little, and she smiled at him sleepily. "Will Remus be okay?"

"I had to give him some money for the trip."

She nodded, snuggling in next to Draco. "He has so little, you know."

"I gave him a hundred galleons."

"That's so much."

"It's enough," Draco said, stroking her cheek. "I don't miss it."

"You wouldn't."

"I'll take care of you, you know." He smiled softly at her sleepy noise of assent. "You make a beautiful Lady Malfoy."

But Ginny had already slid into sleep, one arm tucked between them, the other slung over Draco's hip. Ah. She was a possessive type, too. This was good. This he knew about, this he could handle. This was something he understood.

Draco closed his eyes and settled in to sleep. This was what he had been missing for so long. Ginny might have been Voldemort's gift for his services, but she had unknowingly given him gifts of her own. Now he knew what peace was, now he knew contentment. Now he could sleep and dream of something other than death.

Arms around each other, swathed in silk, they slept.

Outside, a lonely wolf howled to the moon.

The End.


End file.
